A day in the life of Five0
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Five-0 is after a kidnapped and it takes a toll on Danny
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of Five-0

Danny's fist landed on the tile wall repeatedly, cracking and chipping it, tearing the skin on his knuckles. "Damn it! Fuck!" He tore off his badge and threw it at the wall, tore his phone off the clip and slammed it to the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. How could this sick son of a bitch get away? They'd been to late when they arrived at the old building. The sick fuck was gone and the little girl had bled out on the floor in Danny's arms waiting for the medics to arrive. Her throat had been slit and she hadn't stood a chance. Danny had cried as he stared into her blue eyes and watched her fade, now he remembered her face again and his arms trembled with rage.

He heard the door open and he saw Steve slip into the bathroom. "Danny?" Steve went to his side and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders. "Danny, I'm sorry we were too late. I'm so sorry" Steve felt tears roll down his face.

"No! Sorry isn't going to bring that little girl back! She was only 8 years old! That sick fuck killed her just because he could" Danny yelled, trying to break out of Steve's grip but Steve's strong arms didn't move.  
"I have to get this guy, Steve. I can't let him do that to another little girl, I can't be the one to tell another family that their little girl isn't coming home. I have to catch this guy" Danny's voice got softer as he started sobbing into Steve's shirt.

"Me too, Danny. We'll get him, We'll make him pay for this. I promise" Steve unwrapped his arms, they composed themselves and walked back to the office. When they walked in Kono was grim faced at the computer table and Chin was right beside her, their eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Kono, tell me you have something." Steve said his voice cold and dangerous.

"Sure do. We tracked one if the other girls' cellphones to another warehouse out in Waipahu. We think that's where the rest of the girls are, if we leave now we should be able to get there before he does." Kono said a dark tone to her voice "if he sticks to his ritual he will grab another girl to make up for the one he killed and we can beat him to the warehouse."

They geared up and this time Steve let Reaper come, knowing they might need assistance when the guards tried to run. They arrived at the warehouse 10 minutes later, probably having broken every traffic law in the state of Hawaii. They heard cries from the building andSteve peered through a window and saw the girls huddled in a corner guarded by 2 men and another 2 were guarding the door. Steve knocked over a few trash cans and when one of the guards came out he slammed the butt of his Ak-47 into the guys face and caught him before he fell to the ground. Kono zip tied the mans hands and threw him in the dirt. Steve knew it would scare the girls but he didn't see a way around it, he threw a flash grenade in the window and the second it when off they heard terrified screams and they rushed in. Chin and Kono tackled the 2 nearest guards and cuffed them while Steve tackled the third and pinned him down while he cuffed him. Danny ran to the girls and said "it's ok girl. We police. Your safe now." he grabbed the nearest girls hand to reassure her and she started crying.

Just then Steve heard a car pull up outside. He peered out the shattered window and saw David Matthews, their kidnapper, haul a little girl out of the trunk and take off running down the street towards the docks. "Danny! He's running! Reaper come!" Steve, Danny and Reaper took off after Matthews. Danny and Reaper peeled off heading down the other road intending to cut him off when Danny heard a shot. He looked through the trees and saw Steve go  
down. He knew Kono and Chin would help Steve but it still killed Danny to leave him there and chase after this psychopath.

Reaper had put on an extra burst of speed and was now ahead of Danny. They got to the end of the docks when the guy turned around pointing his gun at the little girl.

"Wait!" Danny yelled "Don't do it! Please! Take me instead, take me and let her go!"

"Now why would I do that Detective when I can kill her and kill you?" Matthews laughed and the sound made Danny's stomach turn. Then he turned and threw the girl off the docks and into the water and before he had turned back around Danny had ripped his vest off and dove in after her. He heard a growl and a gunshot followed by Reapers yelp. He wasn't sure if Matthews had killed Reaper and Danny was sorry but he had to save this girl.

He resurfaced and saw her red hair and saw her struggling, trying to stay above the water. He wrapped his arm around and said "it's ok sweetheart. I got you" he kicked out towards the ladder and grabbed onto pushing her up the ladder ahead of himself. When he hauled himself up the ladder he saw Reaper standing over Matthews and tearing in the mans arm, growling, snarling and shaking the arm back and forth.

"Get him off! Call him off!" Matthews screamed, trying in vain to fight Reaper off.

"Reaper. That's enough. Good boy!" Danny patted the dogs head as he trotted to Danny's side. Then Danny walked over to Matthews, jerked him up and viciously jerking his arms behind him, taking satisfaction in the cry that came from Matthews throat. "How's it feel? Huh? To be scared for your life? To have your life in the hands of someone else? I could have let him kill you, that would have been to easy though. Your going to jail. Max security and I wonder what the inmates will think when they what your in for. Have fun." Danny said in the guys face. Matthews was deathly pale by now from fear and bloodloss.

Danny turned the little girl and took her hands in his and as he did so he noticed the blood trickling down Reapers leg from the bullet "ok it's ok. Here stick your hands in Reapers fur and squeeze as tight as you want. Just keep your hands there and walk right beside him. He'll keep you safe" She was crying but she buried her hands in Reapers fur and walked behind them while Danny escorted the guy to the waiting ambulance. He shoved the guy in the back not caring if he was hurt or not. Then he led the little girl I the other ambulance and she climbed inside and it took her to the hospital.

"Wheres Steve?" Danny asked as Kono passed him.

"His ambulance took off about 5 minutes ago, gunshot to the shoulder." she said as she led her perp to an HPD car.

"If you guys are good here, I'm gonna drop Reaper to the vet clinic then go to the Hospital" Danny said noticing Reaper was now starting to limp.

"yeah we're good. Go ahead. Call us and update us on Steve" Kono said as waved him off

"Will do." Danny said as he picked up Reaper and carried him to the car "come on boy let's go see Stev


	2. Chapter 2

A day in the life of Five-0 part 2

"Thanks doc" Danny said as he grabbed the pill bottle containing Reapers antibiotics pills. Danny led Reaper out to the car, helped him in and drove to the hospital.

As Danny walked down the hall, Reaper in tow, to the room the nurse had told him Steve was in, he smiled upon hearing Steve's voice. "I don't need to stay overnight and I don't need any medications" Steve said. Danny bit back a laugh at how difficult Steve was being and walked into the room.

"Hey babe, you ok? Danny said, flashing Steve a smile, his heart doing a little flip when Steve smiled back.

"yeah I'm fine. I've had worse but they want me to stay overnight and I just want to go home. Did you get Matthews? What about the girl, is she ok?" Steve said his face hardening at the thought of losing this guy again.

"yeah, Reaper tackled the guy and got shot after the guy threw the girl into the water. After I climbed up with her, Reaper was tearing into the guys arm, shaking him back and forth" Danny reached down and patted the dogs head.

Steve sat up and looked at Reaper "He's ok though? You took him to the vet right?"

"of course I did. He removed the bullet and gave him some antibiotic pills" Danny said reaching out to curl his fingers around Steve's hand. "It almost killed me leaving you on the dock but I knew Chin and Kono would come and I had to get this guy"

Steve reached up and brought Danny down for a kiss "Its ok Danny. You got the and that's what I would have told you to do anyway"

"I just want to go home, have a few beers and sleep" Danny said breaking the kiss "I'll sign the forms and we can get out of here"

"Sounds good to me" Steve said throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up to wrap an arm around Danny's shoulders


End file.
